


На дорожку

by Caritas



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Dave!bartender, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas/pseuds/Caritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за глупой шутки Курт оказывается в гей-баре, где Дэйв работает барменом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На дорожку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One For The Road](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17995) by GoddamnWrite. 



> Бета: Ann-Antoinette

\- Ты сегодня работаешь на автопилоте? – спросил Блейн, прислонившись к стене и звеня бокалами за барной стойкой.

\- Что? – спросил Дэйв, поднимая голову. – Ты о чем?

\- Ты сейчас не моргнув глазом налил тому мальчишке, - Блейн кивнул в сторону дальнего угла стойки. Проследив за его взглядом, Дэйв удивленно уставился на молодого, очень молодого парня, который изящно отпивал из стакана с зеленым коктейлем.

\- Господи, - прошипел Дэйв. – Как его сюда занесло? Перепутал бар с детской площадкой?

\- Ни на секунду не поверю, что он совершеннолетний, - покачал Блейн головой. – Его здесь съедят заживо.

\- Думаешь, стоит его отсюда вышвырнуть? – задумчиво потер подбородок Дэйв. – Или позвонить его матери? – раньше он с таким не сталкивался, потому что это заведение не для таких молоденьких неопытных геев.

\- Хм, а что он заказал?

\- Апплетини.

\- Аппл… ладно. Не трогай его пока, беспокоиться начнём, когда он попробует заказать виски.

\- А если его увидит Фуллертон? – Дэйв оглянулся по сторонам в поисках менеджера. – Он его не выгонит?

\- Фуллертон? – скривился Блейн. – Нам придется отбивать мальчишку у этого извращенца.

\- Не знаю… это место даже меня иногда пугает, а…

\- Ой, да брось! – Блейн обнял Дэйва за плечи и легонько встряхнул. – Разве ты не делал чего-то сумасшедшего, когда тебе было шесть?

Когда Дэйву было шесть лет, он заставил Брайна Джонса наесться песка, потому что у него был «Мой маленький пони». Когда был в возрасте этого мальчишки, швырял таких ребят на шкафчики. Поэтому спрашивать Дэйва - не лучшая идея.

\- Надо убедиться, что он в порядке, - пробормотал Дэйв, пытаясь игнорировать возбужденное покалывание, возникшее, когда Блейн к нему прикоснулся. А он-то думал, что уже пережил свою глупую влюбленность.

\- Эй, - окликнул Дэйв, наклонившись над барной стойкой. – Как дела?

\- Привет, - улыбнулся мальчишка, оказавшийся, чёрт возьми, таким симпатичным. И ярким. Обычно Дэйв видел столько зеленого и красного только в рекламе моющих средств.

\- Послушай, - Дэйв придвинулся. – Уверен, что это место тебе подходит? Ты слишком молод…

Выражение счастливого умиротворения сразу же сменилось стервозной заносчивостью.

\- Вообще-то, - он потянулся к карману, вытащил удостоверение личности и швырнул его на стойку, - не слишком.

Дэйв, удивленно выгнув бровь, посмотрел на удостоверение.

\- Курт ЛюПон?

Парень слегка покраснел:

\- Да?

Ладно. Удостоверение неплохое. Фальшивое, конечно, но у Дэйва хоть будет оправдание, если кто-то сунется с претензиями.

\- Отлично, - Дэйв скрестил руки на груди. – Молочный коктейль?

Курт сжал губы в тонкую линию.

\- Вообще-то я пью… эээ… Манхэттен!

\- Неужели? – Дэйв кивнул, как будто название его впечатлило. – И что в этом коктейле?

\- Здесь ты бармен, разве не знаешь? – Курт смотрел в сторону и приглаживал растрепавшиеся волосы. – Кое-кто тут еще учится в колледже, - добавил он шепотом.

Ах ты, мелкий сноб… Дэйв закусил губу и схватил стакан, поборов желание наполнить его колотым льдом и выплеснуть мальчишке в лицо. Ностальгия по старым добрым денькам.

\- Ну, конечно. Манхэттен, - он тщательно перемешивал коктейль. – А дальше? Что еще ты успел выучить из сериала «Секс в большом городе»?

Курт закатил глаза, принимая бокал.

\- Собственно, это Космополитен, но спасибо, что подыграл.

\- Так что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Дэйв, не в силах сдержать любопытство. – Решил устроить что-то вроде первого открытого выхода?

\- Хмм, приятный вкус, - Курт мелкими глотками отпивал содержимое бокала, моргая и пытаясь сохранить вежливое выражение лица. – Прости, что?

\- Ну, знаешь, - Дэйв понизил голос. – Решил раздавить вишенку?

Курт подавился и грохнул стакан об стойку:

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Ты же видишь, - Дэйв обвёл рукой бар, - здесь совсем не высшее общество. Люди приходят сюда с одной целью. Если ты… ты же меня понимаешь?

\- Понимаю! - воскликнул Курт. – Я жду своих друзей. Не то, чтобы я должен тебе что-то рассказывать.

\- Ага, но здесь, Курт, у тебя не будет возможности ходить вокруг да около, - Дэйв повернулся, встречаясь взглядом с парнем в дальнем углу. Господи, он выглядит как Секс Машина из фильма «От заката до рассвета».

\- Я… - фыркнул Курт, - я был немного удивлен, что они выбрали это место, - признал он. – Здесь немного…

\- Мерзко? Пугающе?

\- Грязновато, – подобрал определение Курт, ерзая на стуле. – Я ожидал, что здесь будет больше Гаги и меньше… – он щелкнул пальцами.

\- «Cradle of Filth», - подсказал Дэйв. – Поверь мне, моя темная сторона часто тоскует по ABBA.

И тут же нахмурился:

\- Они должны прийти сюда?

\- Мне и это нужно будет доказывать? – громко вздохнул Курт и принялся листать сообщения в телефоне. С самодовольной усмешкой показал Дэйву сообщение. Оно было от какой-то девчонки по имени Сантана. Она предложила встретиться с ним в этом баре. Неожиданно у Дэйва появилось дурное предчувствие.

\- Ты хорошо знаешь эту Сантану? – осторожно поинтересовался он.

\- Что? – Курт засунул телефон в задний карман джинсов. – Нет, я познакомился с ней сегодня. И с Квинн, и с Бриттани. Они такие милые! Я только поступил в колледж и… - Курт испуганно дернулся из-за своей промашки, - то есть, я перевелся из своего старого колледжа, а они были первыми, кого я встретил.

\- И они сказали тебе прийти сюда? – так, теперь понятно. Девушки сюда не ходят. Черт возьми, люди, обладающие пятью чувствами, сюда не ходят. Это место – дыра, что лучше всего подтверждает зарплата Дэйва. Сюда приходят, чтобы получить нож под ребра или что-то интереснее и грязнее.

Дэйв готов был побиться об заклад, что Сантана и ее компания где-то в своей спальне смеются, думая, что Курт сидит в грязном баре для медведей. Черт, когда Дэйв был в их возрасте, он бы посчитал эту шутку смешной. А может, и слишком заумной.

\- Я уверен, что они скоро придут, - улыбнулся Курт и сделал еще один глоток. – В конце концов, я пришел слишком рано.

Дэйв, нервно улыбнувшись, кивнул. Классно. Просто фантастика. Стоит ли сообщить Курту, что его первый день в колледже вышел таким же дерьмовым, как и в школе? Или позволить ему просидеть здесь пару часов, пока он сам не додумается?

Быстро извинившись, Дэйв вернулся к Блейну.

\- Это розыгрыш.

\- Что? – переспросил Блейн, смешивая водку с ромом для Секс Машины.

\- Я о парне, - прошипел Дэйв. – Какая-то девчонка из колледжа отправила его сюда. Наверное, решила, что будет весело пошутить над педиком, - начал пояснять он из-за озадаченного вида Блейна.

\- Может, ты слишком торопишься с выводами. А вдруг они опаздывают? Застряли в пробке? – Блейн передал бокал. – Необязательно тут должно быть что-то скверное.

Ну вот как обычно. Блейн бы нашел оправдания и для Джека Потрошителя, пока тот кромсал бы его на кусочки.

\- Да, ты прав. Я всё время забываю, что большая сцена - место для поиска друзей. Постой пока за стойкой, а я схожу к автомату и поставлю Ke$ha, чтобы подбодрить этого паренька.

\- Бог ты мой, - Блейн скрестил руки на груди. – А ты ведь действительно волнуешься!

Да, он волновался. Слишком этот дерьмовый розыгрыш был похож на те, что устраивал он сам. Ему потребовалось так много времени, чтобы выбраться из того темного места. Последнее, что ему надо, - напоминание, сидящее через барную стойку от него.

\- Я только подумал, что это… - он пожал плечами, - хреново. Вот и все.

\- Ты милый, - ответил Блейн с улыбкой, - очень милый, - он посмотрел на Курта поверх плеча Дэйва. – Дадим его друзьям еще час, а потом аккуратно просветим? Если хочешь, могу сделать это за тебя.

Дэйв повернулся и посмотрел в сторону Курта, который хмуро глядел на экран телефона, набирая сообщение. Словно почувствовав их взгляд, он поднял голову.

И увидел Блейна.

Черт.

Дэйв, конечно, уже успел привыкнуть. Блейн выглядел, как модель бренда «Аbercombie and Fitch», а благодаря неуемной жизнерадостности к нему постоянно тянуло людей. Он обычно приносил домой больше всего чаевых и целую ночь вежливо отказывался от недвусмысленных предложений. Несправедливо! Ведь именно Дэйв попадал под желаемые стандарты этого заведения.

\- Ты видел, как он покраснел? – восторженно спросил Блейн. - Кажется, ты ему нравишься.

А еще он поразительно недогадлив.

\- Он смотрит не на меня, - пробормотал Дэйв, беря в руки очередной стакан и протирая его с такой силой, что стекло едва выдерживало.

Кому какое дело? Пусть этому симпатяге понравился Блейн. Все равно он скоро убежит отсюда в слезах. И Дэйва это вообще не должно волновать.

 

\- Они ведь не придут? – тихо спросил Курт, водя пальцем по краю бокала. Было уже около девяти, и последний час Курт только и делал, что проверял свой телефон.

\- Не знаю, может, тебе стоит еще раз им позвонить? – очень мило, Дэйв. Потяни еще время. – А может, они вне зоны доступа?

Курт приподнял бровь:

\- Хмм, - он оттолкнул стакан. – Не волнуйся. Я все понял. Можешь налить мне еще один, пожалуйста?

Дэйв со вздохом смешал коктейль, притворившись, что не видит, как Курт быстро вытирает ладонью глаза.

\- Держи. За мой счет.

Курт благодарно улыбнулся:

\- Спасибо тебе, - он засмеялся. Его смех казался еще громче и горше в почти пустом баре. – Господи, я так жалок.

\- Нет, нет. Вовсе нет, - запротестовал Дэйв. – Это их можно назвать жалкими. А ты хороший парень. Это их потеря.

\- Знаешь, я думал, теперь все будет по-другому. Не так, как с неандертальцами в школе. И они показались такими… милыми, - Курт взмахнул руками. – Когда эти шутки закончатся? Я ведь… - он наклонился чуть вперед и положил подбородок на сложенные ладони. – Я ожидал, что станет лучше. Вот и все.

\- Станет. Я, конечно, не учился в колледже, но обещаю, что будет лучше. Помни, что в школе они, скорее всего, переживали лучшие мгновения своей жизни. Лучшее, что они смогут когда-либо получить. Они не хотят терять свой статус, - да, кому как не Дэйву об этом знать. – Они цепляются за свою прежнюю жизнь и пытаются задавить остальных. Но такие, как ты, - он показал пальцем на Курта. - ты блистателен. И угрожаешь им. Они знают, что все может измениться, и боятся.

Курт изумленно застыл. Дэйв тоже чувствовал себя ошеломленным. Блистателен? Дэйв практически уверен, что первый раз в жизни использовал это слово.

\- И что мне делать завтра, когда я их увижу? – едва слышно спросил Курт.

\- Ну, - Дэйв задумчиво потер шею.- О! Скажи: «Привет, девочки! Большое спасибо за ваш совет! Прелестное заведение! Я познакомился там с милыми ребятами и прокатился на самом большом члене! Парень сказал, что его зовут Адам Ламберт или что-то вроде того. А потом туда заглянула Вивьен Вествуд и осыпала всех бесплатными брильянтами. Чмок-чмок!» – Дэйв откашлялся. – А потом уходи.

Курт удивленно заморгал.

\- Что это, черт возьми, за голос?

\- Это мой гейский голос.

\- И он должен был произвести на меня впечатление? Я не сюсюкаю! – Курт постучал костяшками пальцев по стойке. – И никогда не говорю «чмок-чмок»!

\- Хочешь еще выпить? – застенчиво поинтересовался Дэйв. – Сделать тебе коктейль?

\- Сделай два! – ответил Курт, дернув уголком рта.

\- Получишь один. Только один, - Дэйв поднял палец. – А потом тебе лучше уходить. Сейчас здесь тихо, но скоро бар начнет заполняться, и поверь, тебе здесь не место.

\- Откуда ты… - Курт замолчал, устав спорить. – Ладно, мне здесь не место. Я вот хочу сходить в уборную, но даже боюсь подумать, что я там могу обнаружить.

\- Господи. Просто несколько отличных огороженных дырок в полу. Можешь воспользоваться перед тем, как будешь уходить, - сказал Дэйв. – Всякое бывает, но мы с Блейном чистим их туалетными ершиками, - чертов Фуллертон.

\- Блейном? – Курт посмотрел на второго бармена. – А это…

\- Ага! – оборвал его Дэйв. – Закажешь еще что-нибудь?

Курт вздохнул и подпер подбородок ладонью.

\- Он просто мечта. С кем-нибудь встречается?

\- Он… не гей. Он не гей! – Дэйв понял, что практически кричит, и попытался принять равнодушный вид. – В смысле... он натурал.

Они оба уставились на Блейна, который с выражением полного восторга листал журнал «Вог».

\- Э-эм, он снова читает мои журналы. Пялится на полуголых моделей, - Дэйв закатил глаза и цокнул языком. – Мужчины!

\- Ты читаешь «Вог»? – удивленно спросил Курт.

\- Еще бы! Так что насчет заказа?

О Господи. Это уже нехорошо. Совсем нехорошо. Дэйв не должен западать на подростков, которые забредают в их притон. Он должен жить своей жизнью, выполнять дрянную работу и пойти на курсы, чтобы исправить то, что он успел сотворить со своим миров за время учебы в школе. Он жалок.

Не помогало и то, что Курт был очень похож на парней, которых Дэйв каждый день мучил в школе. Ходячее олицетворение того, чего Дэйв боялся. Или чего хотел для себя.

\- Тебе стоит пригласить его, - ответил Блейн, перекрикивая музыку, которая начинала звучать громче по мере того, как наполнялся бар. – Вперёд.

\- Я похож на Джека Николсона? Ему только восемнадцать, - Дэйв выплеснул на руку пиво и раздраженно выругался. – В любом случае, он через минуту уйдет.

\- Не такая уж у вас огромная разница в возрасте, Дэйв. Куй железо, пока горячо! – приободрил его Блейн. – Я вижу, он тебе нравится. Ты чуть руку мне не оторвал, когда я попытался его обслужить. И я не видел, чтобы ты брал с него деньги за выпивку.

\- Мне он не нравится! Я вообще его не знаю. Мне просто стало его жалко. Вот и все.

\- Ага, конечно, - усмехнулся Блейн. – О, смотри! Сейчас здесь будет жарковато.

Дэйв повернулся и увидел, что Курта успела окружить группа парней. Наверное, ради их одежды пришлось забить целое стадо коров. И Дэйву сразу не понравились похабные улыбки на их лицах.

\- …нет, спасибо. Я только заходил к своему другу и мне уже пора, поэтому… - Курт двинулся было в сторону выхода, но почти сразу же уткнулся кому-то грудь. – Извините! Прошу прощения!

\- Зачем же извиняться, принцесса? – засмеялся один из них, обнимая Курта за талию и хватая его руку. – Потанцуем?

\- Нет, спасибо. Я в этой музыке все равно не чувствую ритма, - Курт покраснел и попытался вырваться. – Пожалуйста, отпустите…

\- О, посмотрите на него! Он ведет себя, как девица на балу! – засмеялся другой, а затем, черт возьми, медленно провел рукой по заднице Курта.

\- Эй, отпустите! – Курт стал теперь свекольного оттенка и шлепнул ладонью по лапающей его руке. – Перестаньте!

\- Надо же, она такая застенчивая, еще и…

\- Отвалили нахрен, - зарычал Дэйв. Что такое: он же только что стоял рядом с Блейном? Он слабо помнил, как перемахнул через барную стойку, вот только руки немного ноют от удара о поверхность. – Он уже уходит.

\- А это и есть мой друг… - Курт запнулся, а Дэйв сообразил, что так и не представился. – Друг, о котором я вам говорил.

Он тут же вырвался и спрятался за плечом Дэйва.

Очевидно, главный из этой компании окинул их обоих с ног до головы самодовольным взглядом.

\- Мы просто решили поразвлечься с Квентином Криспом. Если тебе дорого твое здоровье, лучше уйди с дороги.

\- Я сказал, - Дэйв сделал шаг вперед, вторгаясь в чужое личное пространство. – Нахрен отвалили.

Дэйв, конечно, большой парень и в хорошей форме. Но не шесть человек. Он подумал, что не протянет и минуты, если они продолжат в том же духе, однако не сделал ни шагу назад. Их начали окружать, и Дэйв почувствовал, как Курт прижимается грудью к его плечу.

\- Эй, ребята, - крикнул Блейн со стороны бара. Он держал в руках телефон и для наглядности покачал им. – У меня здесь девушка на проводе, и она хочет знать, с какой службой меня нужно соединить. Что ей ответить?

Только не говорите про «скорую». Только не говорите про «скорую».

Парень оглядел Блейна с ног до головы и вновь посмотрел на Курта и Дэйва. Хмыкнув, он повернулся к своим друзьям.

\- Ладно, пойдемте к бильярдному столу. Они того не стоят.

Дэйв старался выглядеть спокойным и собранным, пока они уходили, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось прыгать от восторга из-за того, что у него еще целы коленные чашечки. Но он самодовольно фыркнул и повернулся к Курту, ожидая, что тот будет смотреть на Блейна сияющими глазами.

Вместо этого Курт смотрел на Дэйва. Тот даже сделал шаг в сторону - вдруг он загораживает Курту обзор? Однако этот щенячий взгляд продолжал его преследовать.

\- Это было… - Курт улыбнулся. – Невероятно.

Скорее, самоубийственно, но этот симпатичный парень смотрел на него, как на полубога, поэтому Дэйв не собирался его поправлять.

\- Ты ведь Курт, верно? – вмешался Блейн. – Меня зовут…

\- Ты выступил против них всех. Вот так просто, - Курт прижал ладонь к своей груди. Как раз напротив сердца. – Ты был похож на героя кинофильма.

Да. На Форреста Гампа.

\- Послушай, Курт, - Дэйв поморщился, сейчас ему как никогда хотелось, чтобы они встретились другим вечером. Или семь лет назад, хотя семь лет назад он, скорее всего, окунул бы уже Курта головой в унитаз. – Тебе и впрямь лучше уходить. Здесь может стать слишком жарко.

У Курта вспыхнули глаза, и, если бы Дэйв не знал лучше или не чувствовал такие вещи, он бы решил, что Курт начал заводиться.

\- Ага, хорошо. Да. Эм… сейчас?

Дэйв грустно улыбнулся:

\- Да, чудик, сейчас.

\- Да-да, - Курт повернулся и уверенно кивнул. – Конечно, - он протянул Дэйву руку. - Я еще увижу тебя?

Дэйв осторожно ответил на рукопожатие, пытаясь игнорировать ощущение нежной кожи под его пальцами.

\- Надеюсь, завтра ты будешь лучше выбирать друзей.

Курт улыбнулся и смущенно опустил глаза.

\- Я тоже.

Наблюдая, как он выходит за дверь, Дэйв чувствовал, как на него накатывает разочарование. Он был уверен, что это последний раз, когда он видит Курта ЛюПона.

 

Через три часа он изменил свое мнение.

Дэйв изумленно вздрогнул, когда вышел из бара, - сумка через плечо, ноги гудят. Он направлялся домой.

\- Курт? – спросил он недоверчиво, подходя к обшарпанной стене клуба. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Тебя жду, - улыбнулся Курт, как будто трехчасовое ожидание на холоде - самая обычная вещь. – Привет еще раз!

\- Ждал все это время? – Дэйв покачал головой. – Ты ведь шутишь?

\- Я понял, что так и не поблагодарил тебя. А вернуться туда я не мог, поэтому… - Курт повел плечами, - поэтому спасибо тебе.

Дэйв, ни говоря не слова, продолжал на него смотреть.

\- А в этой части ты говоришь: «не за что».

\- Не за что.

\- А затем ты говоришь: «Слушай, а не хочешь как-нибудь выпить со мной кофе?»

\- А как насчет: слушай, сколько тебе на самом деле лет?

\- Не уверен, что одобряю такой экспромт, - поддел его Курт. – Я уже говорил. Мне двадцать один.

\- Ага. А меня зовут Уэйн Гретцки, - под непонимающим взглядом Курта Дэйв устало вздохнул. – Забудь, - он повернулся и зашагал прочь. – Отправляйся домой, Курт. Тебе завтра еще на уроки идти.

\- А ты знаешь, что в Англии можно употреблять алкоголь с восемнадцати лет? – говорит Курт, пытаясь подстроиться под широкий шаг Дэйва.

\- Далеко ехать для того, чтобы напиться, - пробормотал Дэйв.

\- А заниматься сексом с шестнадцати.

\- Ну, они ведь живут в Англии. Надо же им в чем-то искать утешения?

\- А в Нигерии нужно дождаться всего лишь тринадцати.

Дэйв остановился:

\- Для того чтобы пить или заниматься сексом?

\- Эмм, и для того, и для другого?

\- Господи, - он двинулся дальше. – Спасибо, что просветил. Но тебе лучше отправиться домой и удалить историю браузера.

\- Я просто гуляю. Вот и все. Наслаждаюсь свежим осенним воздухом, - Курт вдохнул полной грудью. – Замечательный вечер!

\- Правда? А мне кажется, что ты меня преследуешь.

\- Вовсе нет. Мы просто идем в одном направлении.

Дэйв что-то проворчал и перешел дорогу. Курт следовал за ним по пятам. Закусив губу, Дэйв перешёл обратно.

Мгновение.

И вновь звук шагов прямо у него за спиной.

\- Ладно, а это что такое? – Дэйв резко повернулся. – Ты меня преследуешь!

\- Немного перепутал маршрут. Вот и все, - фыркнул Курт и уперся рукой в бок. – Сейчас все в порядке.

\- Ладно, - Дэйв скрестил руки на груди. – А теперь куда?

Курт смотрел мимо него, упрямо сжав губы.

\- Туда, - ответил он, махнув рукой.

\- Аргх, - Дэйв закрыл лицо ладонями. – Мальчик, что ты делаешь?

\- Я не мальчик! – ощетинился Курт. – Ладно, мне, может быть, и не двадцать один, а только восемнадцать, - так и знал! – но меня нельзя назвать мальчиком. И ты… мне понравился. – Что? Да! Нет, погодите. Это плохо. Очень плохо.

\- Ты так здорово ко мне отнесся, даже один выступил против тридцати человек и спас меня! – Небольшое преувеличение? – Я просто очень, очень хочу пойти с тобой домой, если ты не возражаешь.

\- Я… куда ты собрался?

\- К тебе, - Курт внимательно изучал свои ногти. – Ты против?

\- Курт! Я не могу притащить тебя к себе домой! Я тебя не знаю. Ты меня не знаешь, Господи, ты даже не знаешь моего имени.

\- Знаю. Ты говорил чуть раньше. Тебя зовут Уэйн Гретцки.

\- Это не… Меня зовут Дэйв Карофски! И нет, ты не можешь отправиться ко мне домой. Господи! – Дэйв засунул одну руку в карман, а другой крепко вцепился в лямку сумки. Сердце громко стучало в груди, а голова готова была взорваться. К Дэйву никогда не обращались с такими предложениями. По крайней мере, такие парни, как Курт. Вот, наверное, что чувствовал обычно Блейн.

\- И ты ошибаешься. Я не девственник, - окликнул его Курт, практически наступая на пятки. – Не волнуйся по этому поводу.

\- Ох, какое счастье! Нужно сообщить об этом мировой прессе!

\- У меня очень богатый опыт отношений.

\- Не… пожалуйста, не говорит так, - Дэйв едва не срывался на бег. Убирайся, симпатяга. Просто отвали.

\- И всем понравилось. Все были довольны.

\- Черт. Ты всегда так соблазняешь? Звучит так, как будто ты пытаешься продать подержанную машину.

\- Ладно. Может, у меня не такой уж богатый опыт, - закашлялся Курт. – И не все проходило гладко.

\- Чувак, я тебя не слушаю. Не слушаю!

\- Хорошо! Всего один раз, и он был ужасен!

\- Курт, не мог бы ты…

\- Думаю, меня можно считать частично девственником. Так себе вариант, вроде диетической «Колы».

\- Курт! – Дэйв резко повернулся, но все злые слова, которые он собирался произнести, замерли на губах, как только он увидел выражение лица Курта.

\- Я просто… не хочу пока возвращаться в общежитие, - тихо прошептал он. – По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Дэйв устало потер переносицу. Ладно, хорошо. Ничего же плохого не случится? Он справится с восемнадцатилетним парнем, который будет с ним флиртовать в его же квартире. О чем беспокоиться?

\- Хорошо, мы можем отправиться ко мне домой. И я даже предложу тебе выпить. Что-нибудь безалкогольное.

Дэйв об этом еще пожалеет.

 

Дэйв был неправ. Ему _следовало_ бы пожалеть. Он должен был чувствовать себя засранцем средних лет, который раскатывает на «Феррари» с кредитной карточкой в кармане. Но вместо этого он был расслаблен, доволен и вроде как счастлив.

Насколько Курт был красивым, настолько же он был и смешным. У него очень самокритичное чувство юмора с оттенком саркастичности и стервозности, что Дэйву очень нравилось. Курт с восхищающим Дэйва достоинством и смелостью рассказал о том, что ему пришлось пережить в школе, а потом внимательно слушал, пока Дэйв делился собственным опытом.

Впервые Дэйв не приукрашал правду, не пытался придумать оправдания. Не прикрывал свои слова извинениями. Просто рассказывал, как все было.

И ему даже стало немного легче.

\- Но сейчас ведь у тебя все хорошо? – спросил Курт, удобно устроившись на диване и сжимая в ладонях стакан с выпивкой - некрепкой.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, не собираюсь ли я забраться тебе в штаны? – Дэйв был уверен, что вся его мебель разочарованно заскрипела из-за той глупости, что слетела у него с губ. А может, у него уже просто слишком старая мебель.

Курт, усмехнувшись, повел бровями.

\- Может, я и не буду возражать.

Он повел бровями. Честно, все так и было! Дэйв никогда не думал, что увидит такой жест, обращенный в его сторону. Даже в своих мечтах о Блейне. Конечно, если бы Блейн сделал такое своими бровями, от близлежащего города остались бы одни камни.

\- Я… - он знал, что должен выбрать один из двух вариантов: сказать Курту, чтобы тот убрался, или же выдать что-то сексуальное. – Гм… - ну, он нашел третий вариант – выставил себя полным придурком.

\- Я серьезно. Теперь ведь у тебя все хорошо? – Курт поставил стакан на кофейный столик и придвинулся ближе к Дэйву, положив ладонь ему на колено. – Похоже, тебе приходилось нелегко.

\- Вообще-то, это окружающим приходилось нелегко. А я просто портил жизнь себе и другим, - Дэйв старался не обращать внимания на тепло, проникающее даже через плотную ткань джинсов. – Дерьмово было, и мне понадобилось достаточно времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Перестать прятаться в шкафу и вытащить себя на свет. Но, да, - Дэйв мягко улыбнулся, - теперь я в порядке.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Курт. И когда, черт возьми, он оказался так близко? Дэйв заработает косоглазие, пытаясь не пялиться на его губы.

Дэйв, тебе уже двадцать пять. Этому парню восемнадцать, и он признался тебе, что собирает романы «Сестринство штанов-путешественников». У вас не выйдет быстрого перепиха на одну ночь.

Нет. Дэйв и сам не хочет, чтобы это был быстрый перепих на одну ночь. Ведь так хуже всего?

\- Я думаю, что на самом деле ты очень храбрый, понимаешь, ведь ты прошел через все сам. Было нелегко, но ведь ты справился?

\- Курт, я был как раз таким, как те идиоты, что отправили тебя сегодня вечером в бар. Может, даже хуже, - Дэйв вскинул руки. – Я тоже был жестоким. Поверь мне, если бы мы ходили вместе в школу, ты бы меня ненавидел.

\- Наверное, я пропустил стадию гусеницы и сразу увидел бабочку, - они оба поморщились от сравнения, и Курт поспешил продолжить, - ты дал мне надежду. Возможно, и эти люди смогут в будущем измениться и стать такими, как ты. Зная, что причиняли боль другим, будут… ну, исправлять свои ошибки.

Дэйв кивнул:

\- Возможно. Но далеко не со всеми так. Каждому приходится бороться со своими собственными демонами, Курт. К тому же некоторые просто придурки.

Курт засмеялся и придвинулся еще чуть ближе.

\- Можно поцеловать тебя, Дэйв? - спросил Курт. Его пьянящие зелёно-голубые глаза горели

\- Я не… Я не уверен, - о Господи, Дэйв, перестань вести себя, как застенчивая монашка. – Ладно, - Дэйв в оцепенении кивнул, наблюдая, как эти розовые губы становились все ближе, потом исчезли из поля зрения, прижимаясь к его губам. Сначала мягко и осторожно, а потом сильнее, настойчивее.

Руки скользнули по спине Курта, Дэйв откинулся на диван и потянул Курта за собой. Настроение резко сменилось с ленивых поцелуев на что-то более горячее и острое. Ладони Дэйва спустились на задницу Курта, пошлись по ягодицам, поглаживая и сжимая, а Курт задушено всхлипнул ему в губы.

\- Погоди, - выдохнул Дэйв, разрывая поцелуй, и застонал, когда Курт прижался пахом к его возбужденному члену. – Я не хочу этого делать.

\- Я… что? – Курт отстранился. У него были растрепанные волосы и припухшие зацелованные губы. Из его взгляда мгновенно исчезла решительность, а ее место заняла неуверенность. – Ох, я думал… тебе, кажется, понравилось, - сейчас нервозность Курта в любой момент могла превратиться в оборонительную реакцию. Разве не странно? Дэйв чувствовал, будто бы уже хорошо успел изучить Курта.

\- Я не хочу делать этого, если у нас будет только одна ночь, - произнес Дэйв. – Я… хотел бы как-нибудь пригласить тебя выпить кофе, - еще один первый раз для Дэйва. Приглашать кого-то на свидание, когда они притираются друг к другу ноющей плотью.

Но это предложение стоило радостной улыбки на лице Курта.

\- Я очень, очень бы этого хотел, - он наклонился и вновь поцеловал Дэйва, медленно и чувственно.

\- Кажется, мы забегаем вперед, - выдохнул Дэйв. – Сначала обычно ходят на свидание.

\- Да, - Курт тихо засмеялся. – Я всегда был слишком развит для своего возраста, - он начал целовать скулы и подбородок Дэйва, слегка прихватывая кожу зубами.

\- Неужели? – застонал Дэйв, когда Курт добрался до мочки уха. – А… эй, погоди! – он немного отодвинулся. – Настолько развит? Надеюсь, ты говоришь не об учебе? Ты же не собираешься сказать мне, что ты четырнадцатилетний гений?

\- О Господи! Дэйв! – засмеялся Курт. – Я просто старался, чтобы моя фраза звучала соблазнительно. Забудь ты уже о возрасте! Сейчас же!

\- Ага, хм… ладно. Можешь продолжать, - Курт после этих слов несильно шлепнул его по руке, а потом опять потянулся за поцелуем.

Руки Дэйва наощупь нашли молнию на джинсах Курта и дернули застежку вниз. Звук расстегиваемых джинсов показался очень эротичным и возбуждающим в тишине крохотной комнаты. Курт прикусил губу Дэйва, когда пальцы пробрались под резинку боксеров и крепко обхватили член.

\- Пожалуйста, - выдавил Курт срывающимся голосом.

Застонав, Дэйв заставил себя оторваться от увлекательного занятия. Поднес руку к губам и облизал ладонь, смачивая ее слюной. Курт следил за его действиями широко распахнутыми глазами. Дэйву следовало бы чувствовать себя нелепо, но почему-то он только сильнее возбуждался. Достаточно намочив ладонь, он просунул руку между их телами и обхватил член Курта, двигая ладонью вверх и вниз, ускоряясь после каждого резкого движения руки.

Вздрагивая, Курт потянулся к паху Дэйва, расстегивая молнию, забираясь внутрь и освобождая член Дэйва от белья.

И прежде чем он успел сомкнуть на нем пальцы, Дэйв оттолкнул его руку и сжал оба члена, быстро и резко дергая ладонью.

\- О Господи! – выкрикнул Курт, беспорядочно скользя руками по груди Дэйва. Зажав между пальцев ткань футболки, Курт начал выгибаться и подаваться бедрами в сжимавшую его ладонь.

Этого зрелища было достаточно, чтобы отправить Дэйва за грань. Очень скоро он почувствовал: еще чуть-чуть - и выскользнет из невыносимой тесной кожи. Он знал, что это признак скорой развязки.

Хотя Курт сдался быстрее.

\- Дэйв! Ох! – вскрикнул он, последний раз толкнувшись в ладонь и впившись в губы Дэйва жадным поцелуем, и беззвучно кончил. Дэйв разорвал поцелуй, закинул голову, чувствуя, как на него волной накатывает наслаждение, и кончил с громким стоном.

Он выдохнул имя Курта ему в ухо, все еще вздрагивая от пережитого оргазма. Господи, - подумал он, - ночь определенно удалась.

Целуя веки Курта, он тихо бормотал бессмысленные нежности в горячую кожу, покрытую бисеринками пота. Спустя несколько мгновений они разжали крепкие объятия и Курт положил голову Дэйву на грудь, вслушиваясь в гулкие быстрые удары сердца.

\- Ого, - прошептал, наконец, Курт. – Это было…

\- Да, я знаю.

\- А в Англии приходится ждать до _шестнадцати_ лет.

\- Не вздумай портить момент и вспоминать Нигерию.

Курт засмеялся и уперся Дэйву в грудь подбородком, хитро улыбаясь.

\- Давай без сюсюканья, - ответил Дэйв. – Мне кажется, это звучит оскорбительно.

\- Но мило, - Курт прикусил губу. – А я могу… можно, я останусь сегодня здесь?

\- Хочешь, чтобы эти стервы решили, что ты умер где-то в подворотне и им нужно винить только себя?

\- Что? Нет, но идея потрясающая! Хмм, как думаешь, можно будет подделать выпуск новостей?

\- Конечно, - Дэйв обхватил его за талию, крепко прижимая к себе и проводя рукой по спине. Ладно, может, у них не получится идеальных отношений, а может, Курт прав, и Дэйв слишком зацикливается на возрасте, но он так давно не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо. – Если хочешь, ты можешь остаться, Курт ЛюПон.

\- Ой, - Курт покраснел. – Насчет этого…


End file.
